Chica
Poboczny antagonista w grze Five Nights at Freddy's. Podobnie jak reszta wrogów chce nas wpakować w kostium Freddiego. Za dnia śpiewa w jego kapeli. Wygląd Chica to żółty animatronik o wyglądzie kury, z kulistą głową i pomarańczowym dziobem. Nosi biały fartuch z napisem "'LET'S EAT!!!". 'Ów fartuch jest wypełniony kolorowymi trójkątami. Na scenie ma ze sobą różowe ciastko posiadające dwoje wielkich oczu. Jak pozostałe animatroniki ma szereg zębów, z tą różnicą, że jej zęby najbardziej ze wszystkich przypominają ludzkie. Są bardzo łatwo zauważalne na obrazach z kamer. Lokacje Podobnie jak w przypadku Bonniego i Freddiego jej startową lokacją jest Show Stage. Kiedy opuści ową lokację idzie do Kuchni, Toalet, Jadalni i Wschodniego korytarza. Jej droga jest poniekąd losowa, lecz zawsze pojawia się po prawej stronie względem gracza. By sprawdzić czy Chica stoi na korytarzu należy włączyć światło. Tak jak Bonnie, im bliżej biura jest Chica tym bardziej obłąkany jest jej wygląd. Jej szczęka jest otwarta szerzej, oraz zaczyna dostawać tików i spazmów kiedy jest bliżej kamery. Jest też jedynym animatronikiem, który wchodzi do Kuchni podczas pierwszych dwóch nocy. Zachowanie Inaczej niż Bonnie, Chica będzie zjawiać się przy drzwiach rzadziej, lecz będzie zostawać tam na dłużej. Tak jak pozostali, będzie stawać się tym bardziej agresywna, im dłużej trwa noc. Dodatkowo czas, w którym gracz będzie mógł zamknąć drzwi zanim Chica dostanie się do środka ulegnie zmniejszeniu. Jeśli gracz nie sprawdzi prawego korytarza i nie zamknie drzwi, kiedy Chica przy nich stanie, wkradnie się ona do biura. Kiedy już tam będzie drzwi i światła po prawej stronie nie będą działać. Sposobem by sprawdzić czy Chica jest w biurze jest nasłuchiwanie odgłosów jęczenia, które ona i Bonnie wydobywają z siebie czekając na moment, w którym gracz opuści monitor. W tej fazie zaatakuje gracza kiedy tylko opuści monitor. Jedynym sposobem aby przeżyć noc kiedy Chica jest w biurze jest stałe patrzenie w monitor, jednak w czasie bliskim 6:00 Chica może ręcznie opuścić monitor, co zakończy się śmiercią gracza. W późniejszych nocach jej wygląd jest jeszcze bardziej obłąkany. Jej głowa może się trząść, a usta będą się otwierać i zamykać. W przeciwieństwie do Bonniego, który może się teleportować do dowolnego miejsca w pizzeri, (z wyjątkiem Pirate cove) Chica porusza się po wyznaczonych pomieszczeniach. Można to łatwo zauważyć w Cheat Mode włączonym w mobilnej wersji. Ciekawostki * Chica jest często drugim animatronikiem, który opuszcza Show Stage. * Chica jest drugim animatronikiem, który porusza się w ciągu pierwszych nocy. * Chica jest jedynym animatronikiem, który nie ma uszu. * Strój Chici jest jedynym strojem wśród animatroników, który zawiera słowa. * "Chica" po Hiszpańsku oznacza "dziewczynka" lub "słodka". * Chica często jest mylona przez fanów z kaczką. * Chica jest jedynym animatronikiem posiadającym płeć żeńską. * Istnieje błąd, który pozwala graczowi przetrwać kiedy Chica atakuje. Jeśli gracz szybko podniesie monitor krzyk Chici powtórzy się kilka razy i jej animacja zabójstwa przedłuży się, opóźniając tym samym śmierć. Kontynuując tą czynność do 06:00 można przeżyć atak. Ten sam błąd działa też w przypadku Bonniego. * Odgłosy Chici w Kuchni mogą być usłyszane przez gracza nawet jeśli kamera nie jest ustawiona, by pokazywała Kuchnię. * Kiedy Chica jest scenie ma babeczkę podobną do tej, która znajduje się w biurze. Zdjęcia 185px-Restroom Chica.png 185px-EastHall 4A Chica.png 185px-EastHall 4B Chica.png 185px-DiningArea Chica.png Chica blarg (1).gif Chica.gif Chica.png Chica blarg.gif Cam4B chica3.png 215.png Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Wygląd Jej wygląd względem poprzedniej części zmienił się drastycznie. Na początek należy wspomnieć o tym, że jej kobiecość została złagodzona, przez co wydaje się być obojniakiem. Jej ciało zmieniło się minimalnie, lecz największe zmiany przeszła jej głowa. Oczodoły stały się znacznie większe niż same oczy, Chica straciła także brwi i powieki. Jej stopy mają po zmianie mają trzy szpony zamiast dwóch. Ma także przewody w ustach. Jej dziób został przekształcony i zmieniony w coś w rodzaju pyska, takiego jak mają Bonnie lub Freddy. Jest on też bardziej szpiczasty, tak, jak u kury, a także ma więcej zębów na górnej i dolnej części. Niesławny drugi rząd zębów jest bardziej widoczny. Ręce Chici zostały zastąpione kikutami, które na końcu mają wystające przewody. Chica nie może również ruszać swymi kikutami, gdyż za każdym razem ma je wyprostowane prostopadle do ciała, tworząc kształt litery "T" . Kiedy natomiast jest w szybie są one skierowane ku górze, prawdopodobnie pozycja ta jest wymuszona przez to, że szyb jest ciasny. Zachowanie W przeciwieństwie do pierwszej części gry, Chica podąża ustaloną ścieżką. Zaczyna się ruszać drugiej nocy, lecz jest bardzo nieaktywna do trzeciej. Zaczyna w Parts/Service razem z innymi starymi animatronikami, idąc do Party Room 4 i Party Room 2, aby wejść do Prawego Szybu Wentylacyjnego. Tak jak w przypadku Bonniego, nie widać Chici gdy zaświeci się światło szybu w biurze. Gdy jest w biurze i gracz obniży monitor, bądź ona zrobi to za niego, będzie stać przed biurkiem a światła będą migać. Jeśli gracz nie założy maski bądź zrobi to za późno, zniknie jak gdyby nigdy nic po to, by po chwili wrócić i zakończyć noc gracza. Ciekawostki * Przez prawie cały czas ręce Chici są sztywne w pozycji "T" , włączając w to Menu. ** Istnieje możliwość, że dzieje się tak, ponieważ nie była przez długi czas używana i jej mechanizm się zepsuł. O takich przypadkach Phone Guy wspomina w pierwszej części gry. * Istnieje Glitch w którym Chica jest w biurze nawet po tym, jak światła przestały migotać. Po tym Chica zabija gracza. * Tak jak w pierwszej części gry, atakuje od prawej strony względem gracza. * Jest jednym z czterech animatroników, które nie pojawiają się na korytarzu przed atakiem. Innymi są Toy Bonnie, BB i Marionetka. * Jest jednym z dwóch animatroników, które nie mogą być ujrzane przez świecenie szybów w biurze. Drugim jest Bonnie. ** Czyni ją to jednym z dwóch animatroników, które nie mogą być ujrzane przez żadne światło z biura. Drugim jest Marionetka. * Sposób w jaki Chica przebywa w szybie jest podobnym do tego, w jakim znajduje się we Wschodnim Korytarzu. Zdjęcia 185px-ChicaInPartyRoom4Brightened.png 185px-OldChicaInOffice.png OldChicaPartyRoom3.png Tumblr inline nf5jlbU8K91rqu8d1.png Chica fnaf 2 by beckster2000-d861zwz.jpg 185px-Chica-PartyRoom4.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fnaf Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Antagoniści